Adik Ganteng
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: Sepertinya Luhan mulai ketularan virus Baekhyun yang menjadi Singa Betina ngebet kawin saat melihat adik-adik kelas mereka yang tampan super berlewatan didepannya, dan meneriakan nama mereka dengan centil. [HUNHAN] [Oneshoot] [Gay Content]


_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 **Adek Ganteng**

 _Sehun-Luhan_

 **Romance (?)**

 **Teen**

 **Warn : Gay Content, Abal-abal, Shounen-ai, School!AU, DLDR, Bahasa Campur aduk.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Summary :** Sepertinya Luhan mulai ketularan virus Baekhyun yang menjadi Singa Betina _ngebet_ kawin saat melihat adik-adik kelas mereka yang tampan super berlewatan didepannya, dan meneriakan nama mereka dengan _centil_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Chanyeolie!"

Luhan mengeluarkan desahan halus lewat bibirnya saat _lagi-lagi_ Baekhyun meninggalkannya seorang diri demi mengejar adik kelas mereka yang bertelinga super— _lebar_ — namanya adalah Park Chanyeol. Anak lelaki yang baru bulan kemarin resmi menjadi siswa dari sekolah mereka. Baekhyun mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai penggemar berat nomor satu Chanyeol saat anak itu masuk ke gerbang sekolah dengan topi kerucut yang terbuat dari karton dan aksesoris aneh ditubuhnya. Baekhyun langsung tertarik begitu saja saat Chanyeol bertanya padanya; _'Apa kakak anggota Osis?'_ dengan wajah lugu. Baekhyun mulai mengubah haluan seleranya dari pria-pria matang nan seksi menjadi penyuka berondong-berondong lugu macam Chanyeol.

Luhan selalu jadi korban dari kegenitan Baekhyun mulai saat itu. Mulai dari menuliskan ' _Love you, Channie!'_ (Baekhyun selalu tidak percaya diri dengan tulisan tangannya), Memotret setiap yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan menemani Baekhyun untuk mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol.

Demi telinga lebar Chanyeol! Luhan mulai muak dengan semua ini. Terdengar begitu dramatisir memang, tapi dia mengansumsi bahwa Baekhyun memang hanya memanfaatkannya diwaktu-waktu tertentu saja. Dan saat Chanyeol tampak didepan matanya, Luhan ditinggalkan sendiri bagai seonggok bungkus makanan yang tak berguna. Sedih sekali rasanya.

 _Sudah jomblo, ditinggal teman pula._

Luhan merengut, menyebabkan bibir merah menggodanya tampak lebih penuh. Mata rusanya masih mengamati si pendek Baekhyun yang terus mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol yang terlihat terganggu. Selain genit, Baekhyun itu makhluk paling keras kepala dan tebal muka. Dia tidak pernah berniat melepaskan Chanyeol begitu saja. Dasar cabe tidak tahu malu!

Luhan berbalik, berpikir untuk kembali ke kelasnya saja dan mengobrol bersama Minseok sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi, tetapi pemandangan seorang lelaki yang sedang bercengkerama bersama teman-temannya didekat pohon rindang membuat pergerakan kaki Luhan terpaksa berhenti. Luhan mengira dia baru saja melihat seorang Kakak kelas yang begitu tampan dan mempesona dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tetapi otak kecilnya mengingat jika saat ini dia kelas dua-belas, itu artinya tidak ada lagi Kakak kelas. Dia yang tertua di sekolah ini.

Lelaki itu memakai seragam yang sama sepertinya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap, rambutnya hitam legam, dan wajahnya—Ya ampun! Luhan merasa akan meleleh seperti eskrim dimusim panas rasanya. Dan kenyataan pahit menamparnya telak, mengingat lelaki itu adalah anak yang pernah di hukum olehnya karna keterlambatannya menghadiri Masa Orientasi sebulan yang lalu. Anak kelas sepuluh yang berhasil membuat teman-teman perempuan Luhan menjerit kagum pada hari pertama.

Senyumnya benar-benar mengalihkan dunia Luhan.

Caranya tertawa bersama teman-temannya membuat gempa pribadi terjadi didada Luhan.

 _Demi celana dalam Patrick Star!_

Luhan jadi deg-deg-an sendiri.

Luhan tidak ingat nama anak itu karna dia memang tidak mau mengingat nama adik-adik kelasnya yang rata-rata menyebalkan semua. Tetapi, saat ini Luhan mulai menyesal karna tidak mau mengingat nama-nama juniornya.

Dan saat Luhan tengah terguncang karna degupan yang dia ciptakan sendiri, anak lelaki itu menoleh kearahnya tanpa sengaja. Luhan mengerjabkan mata rusanya, pipinya memerah detik itu juga mendapati pandangan dari mata tajam anak itu.

 _Ohmamamialezatos.._

Luhan _gak_ kuat.

Secepat kilat dia meneruskan jalannya dengan tergesa-gesa, nyaris berlari—dan menabrak Jongdae yang saat itu tengah membawa dua mangkuk ramyeon.

Ditengah langkah kaki terburunya, Luhan memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas mendadak. Lalu bibirnya terbuka lebar, berseru;

"Gantengnya!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari sabtu, dan itu artinya hari yang membuat _mood_ Luhan bagus selain hari minggu. Sabtu selalu menjadi hari favoritnya karna seluruh pelajaran sekolah dihapus pada hari itu, digantikan dengan ekstrakurikuler sampai sore. _Yeah!_ Luhan berseru girang dalam hati, mengingat hari ini dia akan menyeleksi anak-anak kelas sepuluh yang akan bergabung pada klub tari-nya. Terdengar sedikit kejam, tapi Luhan memang senang sekali memasang wajah sok senioritasnya pada siswa-siswi baru. Dia bisa menghukum mereka sesuka hati walaupun kesalahan mereka hanya mendengus kecil didepannya. Oh, senangnya menjadi senior.

Tapi kesenangan itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja, karna setelah itu dia diberitahu jika malam ini dia harus ikut kerja kelompok dirumah Minseok. Luhan itu benci belajar, tetapi anehnya, nilainya selalu bagus saat ujian. Heran, pasti guru-guru disini mengidolakanku—pikir Luhan, narsis.

" _Sunbae_ , aku Kim Jongin." peserta ke-dua puluh tiga mengenalkan dirinya. Anak itu memiliki kulit _tan_ yang menawan dan wajah yang mengingatkan Luhan pada—

"Taemin, apa itu adikmu?"

Dahi Taemin mengerut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, "Aku anak bungsu, Luhan."

"Dia sepertimu, tapi dalam versi yang lebih jantan." Ceplos Luhan, membuat rekannya dalam klub tari itu mengerutkan wajahnya tidak senang.

"Apa motivasimu bergabung di klub ini?" tanya Luhan dengan tangan menyangga wajahnya, tampak tidak bersemangat sekali.

Anak yang bernama Kim Jongin itu menggaruk leher bagian belakangnya sesaat, "Ehm, karna aku suka menari?" Terdengar seperti pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

Taemin memicingkan matanya, "Kau tahu itu bukan sebuah motivasi." Desisnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa definisi dari 'motivasi' itu."

Luhan dan Taemin dengan kompak merotasikan bola-mata mereka mendengar jawaban bodoh dari Kim Jongin.

"Kau bergabung di klub ini pasti punya maksud 'kan? Nah, apa tujuan maksudmu itu?"

Anak berkulit putih tua itu nyengir, "Ingin melihat kakak senior cantik seperti kalian menari-nari dengan sensual, mungkin?" Jangan lupakan matanya yang berkilat nakal seperti buaya tua pedofil.

Sepatu berwarna merah menyala nyaris mengenai hidung malu-malu mancung Jongin, untung anak itu memiliki refleks yang bagus. Kalau tidak, tambah kedalam-lah hidungnya akibat lemparan sepatu Luhan.

"Tunjukan bakatmu menarimu! Aku bersumpah akan menyumpal mulutmu dengan sepatuku jika menarimu seperti robot epilepsi." Ujar Luhan seperti juri antagonis dalam sebuah kompetisi.

Semoga saja kemampuan menarinya tak serendah otaknya, harap-harap Taemin dan Luhan. Dan ternyata, keduanya harus membuka lebar bibir mereka ketika Jongin mulai menggerakan tubuhnya seiring musik beat yang dibawakannya. Tariannya begitu lincah dan menyatu dengan musik yang mengalun, seperti penari professional kelas atas. Luhan sampai dibuat tak percaya olehnya. Anak itu memiliki bakat luar biasa! Dia bahkan memberikan seringaiannya diakhir penampilannya. Wow, itu dua menit yang mengagumkan untuk Luhan dan Taemin.

Luhan dan Taemin bertepuk tangan heboh. "Kim Jongin, kau diterima di klub ini." Itu adalah penampilan paling bagus diantara penampilan-penampilan yang dibawakan peserta lain hari ini.

"Terimakasih, _sweetie._ "Jongin tampak senang sekali. Anak itu memberi kedipannya sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan. Luhan mendengus melihatnya. Anak-anak kelas sepuluh sekarang memang pandai sekali menggoda.

"Kenapa Yixing lama sekali membeli minumannya?" Taemin mengeluh seraya menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja, nyaris dehidrasi.

Melihat Taemin, kepala Luhan mulai memberat, rasanya ingin ikut menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja mereka. Tetapi peserta ke-duapuluh empat segera masuk kedalam ruangan, membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya. Apalagi saat netranya mendapati _dia_ yang masuk kedalam ruangannya. Si tinggi tegap dengan rambut hitam menawannya. Si Fernando versi khayalan Luhan. Luhan nyaris berteriak girang saat itu juga melihat anak kelas sepuluh yang diam-diam disukainya mendaftar diklub-nya. Jantungnya mendadak menggila ketika anak itu berdiri didepannya. Dia benar-benar—

" _Ganteng_ ," entah sejak kapan Taemin sudah menegakan kepalanya dan menyeletuk seperti itu.

Luhan ingin menyumpal mulut anak itu rasanya.

Anak lelaki itu masih berdiri didepannya. Tidak berbicara maupun tersenyum. Ya ampun, datar sekali. Luhan bingung ingin bersikap seperti apa.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan—sekaligus mengobati rasa penasarannya yang menggebu-gebu tentang nama anak itu. Tangannya yang memegang pulpen bergetar karna kegugupannya. Dalam hatinya terus berkata _'Pangeran tampanku.'_ Seperti sebuah mantra.

"Oh Sehun."

Ya ampun. Suaranya jantan sekali. Luhan ingin mendengar suara itu menyebut _'Luhanku sayang.'_ dengan nada paling romantis di angkasa ini.

"Huh?"

"Oh Sehun, _sunbae_."

 _Bi-hun?_

"Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Oh. **Sehun.** "

"Maaf, sekali lagi?"

Bukan jawaban yang didapat Luhan, tetapi wajah anak itu yang mendadak maju mendekati wajahnya. Luhan refleks memundurkan wajahnya, takut-takut hal yang— _tidak_ —diinginkannya terjadi. Bahkan, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Luhan harus memejamkan matanya, tidak kuasa memandangi wajah rupawan yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Ini seperti di drama romansa yang pernah ditontonnya. Apakah anak itu akan menciumnya? Uh, tapi disini masih ada Taemin. Luhan tidak mau ciuman pertamanya ditonton oleh orang lain. Eh, apa yang dipikirkannya _sih_?

"Namaku Oh Sehun, _Sunbae_. Jika kau butuh pengulangan."

Bisikan rendah itu sukses membuat Luhan ingin lompat ke liang lahat.

Oh, Ya Tuhan.

Pengulangan yang _luarrrr_ biasa sekali.

 _Mau lagiiii!_

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, merasa malu sendiri karna sudah memejamkan matanya dan berharap yang iya-iya. Dia mendapati Sehun sudah menjauhkan wajahnya, kali ini ada sebuah senyuman tipis disana. _hominahomona_ — anak itu kenapa gemar sekali membuatnya mati kutu?

"Apa aku harus membantumu menulis namaku juga?" ujar Sehun. Luhan tidak mengerti ucapan anak itu, tetapi tangan Sehun yang melingkari tangannya dan mulai menggerakan pulpennya diatas buku pendaftaran, membuat Luhan mulai mengerti—sangat mengerti malah.

 _Oh,_

 _My,_

 _Butt._

 _Aku disentuhnya asdfhaskshhsldjljk!_

Luhan tidak bisa mengendalikan wajahnya yang mulai dipenuhi warna merah padam. Dia menunduk, memandangi tangannya yang dituntun oleh Sehun menulis satu persatu huruf menyusun nama anak itu. Jantungnya? Oh, jangan ditanya. Saking cepat detakannya, Luhan merasa jantungnya akan mencuat keluar rasanya dan berlarian. Ya Tuhan, kompilasi keberuntungan macam apa ini?

Luhan diam-diam mengintip wajah Sehun dari balik bulu mata lentiknya, dan dia menyesal karna Sehun juga sedang memandangnya.

"Ekhem. Uhuk-uhuukk!" Taemin menginterupsi lewat batuk buatannya. "Baiklah, Oh Sehun, sudah cukup membuat temanku menjadi patung dadakan. Bisa kau tunjukan kemampuan menarimu?"

Sehun mengangguk, mundur beberapa langkah dan bersiap-siap menari. Luhan mendesah kecewa karna Fernando-nya menjauh.

Taemin menekan tombol play pada musik-playernya, sementara Luhan mengamati setiap pergerakan Sehun, walau hal yang terkecil sekalipun seperti menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. Bohong jika Luhan bilang dia tidak menyukai gerakan menggoda itu. rasanya dia ingin menjerit-jerit _fanboying_ , tetapi harga dirinya setinggi Namsan Tower.

Dua menit berlalu setelah pergerakan lincah Sehun yang menakjubkan, Taemin sudah memutuskan tanpa berpikir panjang untuk menerima Sehun dalam klub mereka. Luhan hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya seperti orang idiot; dengan mata mengawang kosong, bibir merah setengah terbuka, dan—

"Luhan, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang tarian Se—LUHAN! HIDUNGMU BERDARAH!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan bersumpah dia tidak pernah menyukai orang yang lebih muda darinya dalam sejarah hidupnya selama ini. Dia selalu suka pada yang lebih tua, maksudnya yang lebih dewasa dan _matang_. Contohnya seperti Kris Wu, guru olahraganya yang berasal dari Kanada dengan perawakan model-able. Luhan sangat mengaguminya, tetapi dia harus merasakan sakit hati karna guru muda itu lebih memilih Tao, si bocah panda ingusan dari kelas sebelas. Tetapi sepertinya sekarang Luhan mengalami sebuah karma pahit karna selalu mengejar-ngejar kemanapun Sehun berada layaknya fangirl— _coret_ —fanboy. Luhan sudah terlalu banyak menghina Baekhyun yang selalu _keganjenan_ pada adik kelas mereka, hingga akhirnya dia menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang seperti tante-tante girang saat melihat adik kelas?"

"Diam, Baek." Luhan mendesis, tanpa mengalihkan fokus matanya pada Sehun yang tengah berada diluar kelasnya—entah sedang apa— "Dan, aku bukan tante-tante." Melirik sengit pada Baekhyun atas ucapannya tadi.

"Ya sudah, berarti kau om-om genit."

Bisakah dia menggulingkan Baekhyun sekarang?

"Tapi, Luhan. Seleramu bagus juga. Walau kuakui Chanyeol-ku lebih oke kemana-mana daripada Sehun."

"Si anak bertelinga dahsyat itu jauh berada dibawah Sehun."

Baekhyun memprotes, "Hei, hanya aku yang boleh berada dibawah Chanyeol."

Luhan menepuk dahinya frustrasi. Baekhyun salah persepsi karna omongannya. Ya ampun, kapan pintarnya _sih_ anak itu?

"Lu, anak itu melirikmu!" seru Baekhyun.

Tanpa diberitahupun Luhan sudah mengetahuinya karna matanya memang tidak pernah lepas dari Sehun walau satu detikpun. Wajahnya memerah otomatis ketika Sehun meliriknya. Luhan merasa sinting karna mengidolakan anak ingusan yang umurnya jauh berbeda dengannya. Dan dia merasa lebih sinting karna berharap Sehun menciumnya dengan bibir tipis menggodanya itu.

Sial, virus Baekhyun sepenuhnya menyebar ke seluruh DNA-nya.

"Sudah cepat antarkan itu untuknya." Baekhyun menunjuk minuman kaleng ditangannya seraya mendorong-dorong tubuhnya untuk segera menghampiri Sehun.

" _Ish,_ Baek! Aku malu." Luhan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terus didorong oleh Baekhyun.

"Jijik sekali Luhan melihatmu malu-malu seperti ini." Ketus Baekhyun. "Oh, bagaimana jika aku saja yang mengantarkan minuman ini? Aku berbakat merebut incaran orang lain, omong-omong."

Luhan memasang wajah paling angkernya kearah teman _smurf-_ nya itu. Membiarkan Baekhyun mendekati Sehun sama saja menyerahkan bayinya ke singa betina _ngebet_ kawin. Maka dari itu Luhan memberanikan diri untuk berjalan menghampiri Sehun dengan langkah gemetar dan selamban kura-kura tua. Tetapi sialnya, Byun- _Bitchy-_ Baekhyun sengaja mendorong tubuhnya dengan segenap kekuatannya, membuat Luhan refleks berteriak dan nyaris terjatuh kalau saja Sehun tidak dengan cepat menyelamatkan tubuhnya dari hantaman lantai yang keras.

Luhan membuka matanya dan langsung disuguhi wajah luarbiasa tampan adik kelasnya.

Demi terong-terong ungu koleksi Baekhyun!

Luhan mendadak beku ditempatnya.

" _Sunbae_ tidak apa-apa?"

 _Tidak apa-apa jika selalu berada dipelukanmu_. "E-eh, tidak." Luhan tersenyum kikuk. Ouh, rasanya ingin berlama-lama didalam dekapan Sehun. Kalau perlu Sehun yang berada 'didalamnya' —aish, sial! Luhan terlihat seperti Baekhyun sekarang.

Luhan melirik sengit kearah Baekhyun, sang pelaku utama, yang sedang bersiul-siul seraya menghitung barisan semut di dinding. Mungkin dia juga harus berterimakasih pada anak itu karna telah membuatnya berada didalam pelukan Sehun sekarang.

" _Sunbae_ , wajahmu merah. Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"

Luhan tersenyum centil mendapati Sehun yang begitu perhatian padanya. "Hanya kepanasan," Jawabnya, seadanya. Bagaimana dia tidak kepanasan jika berdekatan dengan anak se- _hawt_ Oh Sehun? bahkan sedikit lagi tubuhnya akan meleleh seperti es batu.

"Ah, ya, ini untukmu." Luhan menyodorkan sebuah minuman untuk Sehun. Dia sengaja membelinya, karna dia tahu kalau Sehun habis bermain futsal tadi. Anak itu pasti kehausan, dan akan sangat terharu padanya karna sudah membelikannya minuman lalu akan memberikannya sebuah ciuman sebagai tanda terimakasih—ini hanya harapan nista Luhan.

"Untukku?" ulang Sehun.

"Bukan. Untuk penjaga parkir sekolah." Luhan menjawab dengan datar. "Ya tentu saja untukmu."

Sehun tertawa kecil, membuat Luhan terpesona untuk kesekian juta kalinya. "Kau suka melucu, ya?"

Luhan merona menggelikan mendengar kalimat Sehun. _Aku memang lucu sejak lahir_ , batinnya, salah pengertian.

"Omong-omong, ini aman 'kan?" tanya Sehun seraya memandangi kaleng minuman ditangannya dengan curiga. "Tidak ada zat afrodisiak?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam. "Apa itu afrosidak? Temannya sianida?"

"Afrodisiak." Ralat Sehun, setengah geli. "Mendengar pertanyaanmu, kecurigaanku tiba-tiba hilang." Lalu menenggak minuman yang sudah dibelikan Luhan, membuat rusa itu cengar-cengir senang.

Tugasnya sudah selesai, Sehun sudah menerima minumannya dengan senang hati. Lantas, Luhan membalikan tubuhnya, hendak kembali kedalam kelasnya sebelum dirinya benar-benar meleleh karna terus berdekatan dengan Sehun. tetapi, Sehun tiba-tiba memanggilnya membuat kembali membalikan badan dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Luhan _sunbae_ ,"

"Ya?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah tidak mengenakan, membuat Luhan mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. "Kurasa minuman ini sudah kau campurkan sesuatu?"

"Ma-maksudmu?" Luhan berani bersumpah dia tidak menaruh apa-apa kedalam minuman itu. Bagaimana bisa dia menaruh sesuatu kedalam minuman yang masih disegel rapi? Sekarang dia mulai takut jika Sehun mendadak keracunan karna minuman pemberiannya.

"Kau mencampurkannya dengan bubuk cinta, ya?"

Luhan mengerjabkan mata rusanya dengan bingung. Dia belum sempat mencerna apapun saat Sehun berjalan mendekatinya, lalu berbisik penuh rayuan menakjubkan ditelinganya.

"Karna aku mulai merasa jatuh cinta dengan si pemberi minuman ini." Sehun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipinya singkat, lalu berlalu begitu saja dengan sebuah senyuman terlampau tampan.

Luhan mematung.

Dia menyentuh pipinya sendiri yang sudah merah padam. Oh, dia masih bisa merasakan bibir Sehun disana. Menempel dengan lembut, menggelitik, dan sensasinya membuat Luhan ingin terjun bebas ke dunia permen kapas. Sebuah cengiran bodoh mampir diwajah merona Luhan.

" _Fernandoku_ …"

Tolong ingatkan Luhan agar tidak pingsan setelah ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

 **Apaansih gajelas banget ini ewh wkwkw.**

 **Btw, ini based on true story, HAHAHA. /tawa centil/**

 **P. s :** lagi UAS nih, gak ada yang mau nyemangatin gitu? :(


End file.
